A Story in Pink
by Superpotterwholockiscool
Summary: The Doctor one day realizes that objects in his TARDIS, and even his ship itself, are becoming pink. What will he do against the attack of the pink colour! One-shot, therefore ob-viously complete.


**A story in pink**

This one-shot-story originated from a stupid but hilarious idea my sister had a few months ago. Took us this long to think it through and get it typed up. Please do not take this very siruisly- I mean, seriously.

This is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes originate from the author's brain- or lack thereof, as you see fit.

 **Disclaimer: All and any characters and stories mentioned in this non-profit work belong to their respective owners. No copy-right infringement intended.**

It all started really subtly. Meaning he didn't see anything wrong until it was too late.

He was in fact looking for his favourite bow tie when he noticed the change. Well, he didn't notice the change, but he noticed that something was happening.

Because his favourite red bow tie wasn't supposed to be pink!

He knew for certain that he had no pink bow tie, and that this one was supposed to be red.

He had a fight about it with Sexy, and it was mostly forgotten. Mostly. She was still cross with him for a while and kept hiding rooms from him, or making his way in the TARDIS longer than needed. All because he accused her of the pinkness of the bow tie.

He realized something was wrong when he found a pink lever on the console. It was strange, since Sexy never added levers. Even more strange was the fact the lever looked exactly like the zigzag plotter. He tried looking for it, sure that it was some oddity that, like a virus, glitched itself on into the console, even as no such thing was possible with his Sexy. He eventually came to the conclusion that the lever was indeed the zigzag plotter.

As he couldn't find the reason behind the sudden pinkishness of the two objects, he simply ignored it. Let it not be said that the Doctor was against random happenings. And if that stopped the TARDIS from sulking, why complain?

~OOoOO~~)}~o~{( ~~OOoOO~

Things started getting out of hands when whole sections of the walls in some rooms started becoming pink. It got so bad that the kitchen was now exclusively pink. As he couldn't find the cause of that, and Sexy would deny any relation to the phenomenon, he didn't lend it a lot of attention.

However, too much was too much. When everything, meaning everything, became pink in the kitchen, bathrooms and library, he got mad and had a shouting match with the TARDIS.

Meaning that he screamed and pouted, and she suspended him by his suspenders in a completely pink room she created on the go.

Apparently, Sexy thought that there was no inconvenience in the colour invading his habitat, and was quite frustrated with him for thinking there was such a thing as "too much pink".

When he finally got down (Sexy got less angry and even a little bored after a few hours), he tried to do something about the slow pinkish transformation of his Sexy.

That didn't do much good.

~OOoOO~~)}~o~{( ~~OOoOO~

The next morning, he found his whole room _tainted_ by _pink_.

Enough was _enough_.

He was going to do something about it. He was going _straight_ to the control room to have a little chat with the TARDIS. After that, he was going to have to dig around the control room until he found the source of the problem and the way to fix it. It was going to take a very long time, but her was going to get rid of that horrendous colour.

He was slowly but surely starting to hate any and _all_ shades of pink.

His trip through the corridors of the ship only worsened his mood. The appalling tint was everywhere, and- _was that door he just passed salmon pink?!_

It was decided, he wasn't going _anywhere_ until his TARDIS was fixed.

Just as he came close to the control room, his brain registered noise. Not just any noise, thank-you-very-much. The most noisy noise to ever exist in the whole noisy-ness of the noisy Universe.

And there, in _his_ control room, in _his_ Sexy, there was...

The sight was so horrible his brain went immediately into shock and refused to properly analyse the signals his eyes were sending to it.

There were... beings... everywhere. And not just normal beings: they were pink.

There were _pink_ beings in _his_ control room, in _his_ TARDIS.

After a while, his brain restarted, and he could finally begin to analyse fully the... identities... and behaviour of the pink beings that were in his Sexy.

There was Pinkie Pie, the Pink Panther, the singer Pink, pink Pokémons, the pink Disney princess -what was her name again? Nora? Dora? Corora?-, Piglet, Stella the Angry Bird, Hamm the piggy-bank, Dolores Umbridge, pink hippos, pink elephants, Peach, the Plastics in their Wednesday clothes, Hello Kitty, Bugs Bunny painting himself pink, the pink Carebear, Strawberry Shortcake, and many, many others.

There was one, however, that was the worst of them all.

And... it... had been staring right at him since the moment he entered... it's... sight.

Right in front of him, was Fluffle Puff.

He fell on the ground in a dead faint.

Contrary to the TARDIS' beliefs, there _was_ such a thing as too much pink.

 **A.N.: Thank you very much for reading. A review on your way out would be very much appreciated.**

P.-S.: As of my other stories, some are in progress (such as _A Person to Remember_ ), and others are still being cooked. (No, I am not dead.) I've been on the reallyyy long break my brain took from writing. Hopefully no such hiatus will occur again.

Have a good day y'all, and may your bowties never turn pink!


End file.
